shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wuko
Wuko is the slash ship between Mako and Wu from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Mako met Prince Wu when he was appointed as his bodyguard. Wu had been moved to Republic for his coronation and the detective Mako was selected to be his bodyguard. Mako had to always be with Wu and do everything with him. Mako found Wu to be extremely annoying to the point where he had to bash his head against the wall for an hour each day. Mako could not wait for Wu to leave so that he could go back to being a detective. Mako later learned from Lin that he was going to Ba Sing Se with Wu and stay as his bodyguard forever because President Raiko had signed off on the deal. It turned out that Wu had personally asked for this because he felt like he could not live without Mako. Later, a bunch of Kuvira supporters started to throw pies at Wu so he picked Wu and ran away from him. Later, Mako attended Wu's coronation and witnessed Kuvira's direct opposition to him. Wu later tried to comfort Mako after a quarrel with his brother Bolin over their conflicting political positions. When the two were at a mall, Wu was depressed over having very little supporters and Mako finally tried to get him to get his act together. Later, Korra returned to Republic City so he joined her and Asami for lunch but was forced to bring Wu along. Mako was upset when he found out that Korra wrote to Asami but not him so Wu attempted to comfort him by saying that Korra also did not write to him. Wu went to the bathroom but Mako refused to accompany him because he was tired of doing so. Wu ended up being kidnapped so Mako had to go rescue him along with Korra and Asami. Mako decided to keep Wu safe by bringing him to the Sato estate. Mako decided to work with Wu on self-defense. Mako ended up telling Wu about his past relationships with Korra and Asami and Wu willing listened to everything. He was impressed about learning more of Mako's past. Later, Wu came up with the idea to evacuate Republic City when Kuvira was going to attack. Mako was actually impressed with his idea. Mako had issues with getting the citizens to evacuate so Wu stepped in and gave an inspiring speech which once again impressed Mako. However, it turned out that Wu was just trying to impress Korra which irritated Mako. After the final battle, Mako was impressed with how well Wu handled the evacuation but still refused to set him up with Korra. Wu was okay with this as he wanted to act for the best of the people. Wu announced his plan to dissolve the Earth Kingdom monarchy and instead establish a democracy. Mako agreed that it was a good idea. Fanon The Wuko ship became popular as soon as Wu was introduced. Despite the fact that Wu hit on multiple women, many fans felt that Wu was "obviously gay". Many saw the fact that Wu felt that he could not live without Mako and the fact that he liked to have Mako carry him was a sign of a crush. While Mako was initially annoyed with Wu, he also acted cold around Korra at first so many fans felt that he could eventually fall for Wu as well. Wuko is primarily shipped along with Korrasami and the other canon pairings as it solves the fact that Mako was the only main character to not be in a relationship by the end of the series. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mako/Wu tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : Navigation